The development and/or use of autonomous vehicles may be impeded by a lack of an effective system and/or method for addressing errors and/or failures of autonomous vehicles operating in an immediate area of other autonomous vehicles. Failing autonomous vehicles may not be able to communicate failures to a server and/or other autonomous vehicles operating in the immediate area. This may cause information of failed and/or failing autonomous vehicles to be lost. As a result, progress toward safe and/or effective autonomous vehicle use may be hindered and/or opportunities for technological, societal, and/or monetary advancement may be lost.